


Claws

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Derek is wolverine, Hugs, Injections, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, adamantium claws, derek is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: Derek Hale is also known as the Wolverine. He trusts the wrong man and is created as weapon x to be used by general Deucalion. However, he escapes and goes home to warn the others.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, pre Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178006
Kudos: 6





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Wolverine!Derek is something I never see and I like X-Men so here that is.

The scream ripped through him, but it was drowned in the water. Pain flooded his body as the adamantium seeped into his bones, needled drilling into him. His thoughts raced and he was stuck in his memories. He saw the house up in flames, smelled the burning flesh and wood as his family screamed inside. He saw Kate torturing him and electrocuting him. He remembered ripping her and Gerard apart, their heads rolling on the ground. He saw the light in Peter’s eyes go out as he slit his throat, taking his alpha power. His body was seizing, his heart triples the normal rate, and he felt it as it stopped completely. He stopped thrashing, but memories seeped through. This time of a boy he treated as a brother, young and hopeful. Then another boy, this time an ally, friend, anchor. His heart slammed into his ribs once, and then again. His eyes broke open as the beats continued, heart steady and strong now. He felt the rush of power and new strength the adamantium brought, reveled in the feeling of being virtually indestructible. Breaths of relief were audible in the room, then a voice cut through. 

“What do we do now?” 

“Erase his memory,” General Deucalion said, and Derek felt the anger swell inside of him. Another person he trusted turned on him. He burst out of the water, shedding the needles. Nervous gasps escaped the military team and one spoke up, “I think he heard you.” Derek roared and shots were immediately fired. He jumped out of the tub and ran out, ripping the doors off of the hinges and killing anyone who thought to get in his way. His claws sliced through the hard steel door easily, and he flexed his new claws. He could hear the general and his team coming after him though, and he ran as fast as he could, tearing through the fields until he reached a farmhouse. He rushed into the massive barn and searched around, running frantically for the nearest vehicle. That happened to be an old motorcycle and he hopped on, revving the engine and taking off quickly. He heard the blades of a helicopter in the distance and pushed the motorcycle faster. Bullets rained down on him as he drove wildly, swerving to avoid the shots. He was approaching a cliff fast and the helicopter was flying directly overhead. Derek made a decision and hit maximum speed, taking off the cliff and jumping up to the helicopter. He held onto the landing skid, hoisting himself up, and extended his claws, slashing the pilot’s throat in one clean move. The chopper began to nosedive, but the other man came after him all the same, shooting rounds into Derek to no avail. The bullets popped out of him, the wounds healing quickly. He smiled, baring his teeth at the man, and stuck his claws deep into his chest, making blood spurt out of his mouth. The copter sailed down at breakneck speed and right before it hit, Derek jumped out onto the grassy field, rolling away from the explosion. Pieces of the airplane that stuck into his flesh slowly dropped away and he laid down, groaning. 

He got up and walked aimlessly. Eventually, he reached a small town and “persuaded” a local hotel owner to let him stay the night for free. The hotel was uncomfortable, but he managed a couple of hours of sleep before he left. It took him 3 days to get back home, hopping trains, hitchhiking, and walking. He was exhausted when he finally got dropped off at Beacon Hills bus stop, waving at the nice man who gave him a ride. He walked for an hour through the preserve before he finally reached his destination, the Hale Boarding House. Too tired to care, he threw the gates off of their hinges and stomped his way to the front door. Before he could reach it, it was thrown open and he was hit with the sweet scent of home, cinnamon, and honey. The boy threw himself into Derek’s arms, legs coming up to encircle his waist. 

“Stiles,” He breathed out, arms coming up tp cradle his back, holding tight to the boy. He took large inhales of the boy’s scent, a contented growl reverberating in his chest. Stiles eventually unclenched and dropped to the ground, smiling at Derek. Scott came out the door and hugged Derek, several of the students spectating. 

“Where have you been, man?” Scott asked, looking at Derek expectantly, Stiles sharing the expression. In answer, he popped his claws, adamantium razor sharp and shimmering in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the end scene is to say that Derek was testing Deucalion to see if he was a real ally and volunteered for the adamantium injections for that purpose. When Deucalion betrays him, he skips out to tell the others and in the process gets an upgrade from his bone claws so it's a win-win situation.


End file.
